


A Night With Doctor

by Bluebabygirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebabygirl/pseuds/Bluebabygirl
Summary: The Doctor spend some time with Yas at her house.





	A Night With Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, it's not that good, so be gentle hehe. It might have some errors and misspelling, english it's not my first language.

Usual day at the TARDIS, back to Sheffield it was a lovely night, and everyone had to deal with daily things at earth. Graham had to deal with bills and house stuff, that had been closed for a long time and started to collect dust. Ryan has a meeting with his recently in touch father, and Yaz didn’t have work today but she’s glad that they are back to earth so she can spend some time with her family. The boys were already gone to their duties and Yaz was getting ready to go, she stopped by the door looked at the doctor one more time and realized the she wasn't her usual exciting self (she noticed that the doctor, who was left at the Tardis every time the got back to earth, had a sad looking face). Yaz wondered what the doctor did every time her friends were gone.

Yaz looked at the sad doctor staring at the Tardis panel touching buttons and whispering things to herself and felt her heart tighten, the thought of the doctor spending her day alone at the Tardis make it worse, so she decided to change this today.

“Doctor...” Yaz begins. The doctor lifted her head. “if you’re not busy today... would you like to come at mines?”

Her face begins to shine and a big smile was built, she jumped and ran towards Yaz almost colliding with her, welling “yes, yes, yes, definitively” making both laugh. The doctor locks the Tardis and then follows Yaz to her apartment.

As they enter the apartment Yaz notice a small note, she reads it. “mom and dad are at my uncle’s house and Sonya it’s on a trip, so there is no one its’s just us...”

"Alone with Yaz at hers." said the doctor with her usual smile. Yaz blushed a little and smiled back.   
"I am hungry, are you? I thought that we could order some pizza. What do you think doc?"   
"Brilliant! I love pizza! Once I ate a lovely one made by Albert...physics make things interesting"  
Yaz smiled, grabbed her phone and ordered the pizza.   
"So the thing is. We get all cleaned up, eat pizza and watch some movie. Netflix and chill. Sounds good?!"  
"Yes, definitely that’s nice!"  
"Ok! I’ll go first so by the time I finished bath the pizza will have arrived."  
The doctor nodded. "Here, start looking for films" she handed the controller to her friend."  
The doctor sat at Yaz's bed and begun her search.

Yaz took a quick shower, dressed some short and a yellow blouse.  
The doctor was still trying to find something. Yaz stood by the door just looking and admiring that amazing creature that was there on her bed making cute and scrunch faces to the tv.  
The doctor notice her. "Oh yaz! You're out! I couldn't find anything yet."   
"That's ok doctor. Now it's your turn, I think I have blue pajamas. I know you love blue." Said Yaz looking on her draws. "Found it!"  
The doctor looked at the blue pajama and a big smile appeared. "You know me so well Yasmin Khan." Yaz blushed one more time that night. The doctor grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom.   
While the doctor was there the delivery has arrived. Yaz placed the pizza at the nightstand and grabbed some orange juice on the fridge. She sat on her bed waiting for the doctor.

The blond woman entered the room with blue star pajamas and a towel around her head, Yaz looked at her and thought that was the most beautiful thing she ever seen.

“The pizza is here, now we can watch the movie as it should be” said Yaz with a little smile, as the blondie was ready to sit and grab a slice. “But first you need to dry your hair or you will catch a cold doctor. You want me to do it?”

“Yes I would love it, thanks Yaz!” The doctor sat on the edge of the bed facing the television, Yaz approached behind her with legs crossed, she took the little towel off and started making gently movements on the doctor’s hair.. drying it as much as possible. The blond closed her eyes and just enjoyed the nice felling. Yaz didn't notice but she was stroking her hair separating the hair strands and the knots, when she realized her face turned all red and she thanked that the other woman couldn't see her face.

Yaz finished with a gently tap on doctor's shoulders. They both grabbed a slice of pizza and leaned against the head of the bed, Yaz hit the play button and they get comfortable in the bed.  
Yaz had enough she ate two slices it was her maximum but the doc was still eating she was probably in her third slice, Yaz thought. As the film was almost in the end the doctor started to make some noises.  
"Yaz. I think I have a stomachache, it really hurts. I didn't want to disturb the movie but now hurts so bad."  
"Oh doctor. You should’ve said something. You probably ate to much pizza and it was too much for your stomach. I used to have this a lot when I was little when...dad made good pakoras. But I know a trick that mom used to do when I was in pain for been a naught girl and ate more than I could bear."  
"Yaz please can you fix this pain. I was a naught girl. I ate too much." she held yaz's hands. Yaz blushed really hard this time but the blonde didn't notice.  
"Lie down doctor" she was turning more red, it was a weird thing to say to her friend.

The doctor laid down on that very comfortable bed, yaz joined by her side, she was a little afraid, she has never been so close to her friend or even on the same bed. The doctor turned her head to face yaz. Their faces were close and yaz could feel the doctor’s warm breath on her face and gently touching her lips.  
Yaz gently placed her hand on doctor's stomach and applying just a bit of pressure, she started to make random movement and abstracts draws with her fingers. It feels nice. They start some kind of intimate moment, doc smiled and yaz was getting a little nervous.  
"This used to make myself better. I think the small movements of the finger relax the belly."  
"And also feels very nice, tickles a bit." they both laughs.  
  
"I think I can improve this method." Doc grabbed the end of her pajama’s blouse and lifted up until stopped at the end of her breasts, exposing her perfect belly. "Now it's better, don't you think!"  
Yaz froze observing that moment and the smooth pale skin exposed. Turning blushed it's becoming a thing tonight.  
Yaz hesitated to put her hand down again. The doctor saw the hesitation, and took her hand on hers and placed were it was. Always with that beautiful smile on her face that was capable of lighting the whole room.  
  
With her left hand in the new environment, felling that smooth skin under her finger. She started to gently brush her finger tips again. She got lost in the moment and her fingers were doing all sort of shapes and circulating her belly button. The doctor giggles. They both looked in each other eyes with nothing to say just sharing a little smile. It was enough. They both fell asleep minutes after, in the comforting of each other’s arms.


End file.
